everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever is the second video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 31, 1989. Storyline Join Lily Bunny, Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm as they spend their counting day from 1-20! Plot The video starts off with Lily reading a counting book. Her father decides to make today a counting day and tells her to start by counting one of something, and then count two things, and when she goes up to ten, she should come home in time for lunch. Lily starts by counting one of herself, and then two hands, feet and long ears. Then she goes outside to find three of something. She counts three friends riding three tricycles with three horns. Then she counts four cows mooing, along with five funny frogs and five big splashes. Lily goes to Farmer Fox's farm to find something to count. She counts six crows and six scarecrows, and then the wind blows away the hats. She counts the six hats, including one more making seven, which she wonders where it came from. It happened to belong to Mr. Frumble, who was chasing it. Lily counts seven airplanes in the sky. One of them crashes into Farmer Fred's tractor, and eight watermelons roll off and bounce away, so Farmer Fred has to chase them. Then, she goes to Farmer Fox's Farm Stand, where Bananas Gorilla orders nine banana cream pies. Farmer Fox shows Lily the surprise: ten baby chicks are hatched from ten eggs, thinking Lily is their mom. Back home, Lily sings to her family about her day counting up to ten. Next she wants to count all the way up to 20, so she comes over to Huckle's house and tells him it's her counting day. She asks him if he and Lowly wants to come with her. Huckle and Lowly agree and off they go. They count 11 members of a pig family, who are going to Busy Burger for lunch. There, Lily and Huckle count 12 pancakes for one hungry hippo. Lowly sneaks in and eats a stack of pancakes, when is called to come back by Huckle convincing him to find 13 objects. Huckle and Lily count 13 scouts crossing the street. At the zoo, Lowly buys 14 balloons, and gets lifted off by them, until a giraffe saves him. At Huckle's Dad's grocery store, Huckle and Lily count 15 delicious apples. In one of Mrs. Alligator's 15 apples, Lowly is hiding inside it which scares her, causing a mess in the store. In the playground, Huckle and Lily count 16 children sliding down a slide. In the library, they count 17 books, which Mr. Lion is carrying. He tries to juggle them, but fails. Then they see Lowly at a florist buying 18 roses. Lowly brings them to Hilda Hippo on her birthday. She sneezes them away, leaving 18 beautiful stems. The trio also watches a parade and count 19 big bass drums, followed by Lowly being in a tuba and being blown out when it sounds. It's getting late and Huckle and Lowly have to get home for their dinnertime, but Lily tells them they haven't counted to 20 yet. However, Huckle apologizes to Lily and he and Lowly must go home. Lily sadly says goodbye to both Huckle and Lowly as she watches them go out of sight. Then she goes home, too. When she comes back, she tells her family that she and Huckle only counted up to 19 and realizes there are no more things to count at home. But Lily’s dad tells her that her day isn’t over and she might be able to find something to count at home. At dinnertime, when something catches Lily's eye on the dinner plate, she finally counts 20 carrots and her family applauds for her. At bedtime, her mom sings a lullaby that tomorrow Lily can count again. Segments # Introduction # One bunny # Two hands, two feet and two long ears # Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) # Three friends on three tricycles with three horns # Four cows and four moos # Five funny frogs and five big splashes # Six crows and six scarecrows # Seven hats and airplanes # Eight watermelons # Nine banana cream pies # Ten baby chicks # Lily's Counting Day Song # 11 pigs # 12 pancakes and one hungry hippo # 13 scouts # 14 balloons # 15 delicious apples # 16 children # 17 books # 18 roses and stems # 19 big bass drums # 20 carrots # Tomorrow You Can Count Again Characters Featured * Lily Bunny * Willy Bunny * Mr. Bunny * Mrs. Bunny * Huckle Cat * Lowly Worm * Farmer Fox * Farmer Alfalfa * Bananas Gorilla * Sergeant Murphy * Hilda Hippo * Mr. Frumble * Wrong-way Roger * Bob Fox * Grocer Cat * Mrs. Alligator/Mom Crocodile * The Narrator * Other Busytown people * Bugs Songs * Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) * Lily's Counting Day Song * Tomorrow You Can Count Again Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever.jpeg Richardscarry best counting video.jpg Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever Trailer.jpeg Lily 2.jpg Trivia * This title of the video was named after the book, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Book Ever. * This video along with Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever would also be in the compilation video, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring The Busytown Friends!. * This is the second video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This is the only episode where the plot focus was on Lily Bunny. * It was Hilda's birthday on the same day as Lily Bunny's Counting Day. Also, it’s revealed that she is allergic to roses. * This is the first time that Busytown takes place in nighttime at the end of the video. The second time would later then be in the beginning and the end of Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * On the number 6 segment, those birds are called crows. But on Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, those birds would be called blackbirds. * This is the first time where we see Lily Bunny in her pajamas. The second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * Lily's father is wearing the same suit in Mr. Fixit Fixes It on Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This is the only time lunch Lily Bunny grabs a carrot and sing a song Lily's Counting Day Song same as the film A Goofy Movie.* (Note: This sentence is not right.) * This is the only time Lily Bunny sings two songs. However, Huckle Cat sings one song with Lily Bunny when they and Lowly go to Busytown. * This is the only time Mrs. Bunny sings the lullaby song as Lily goes to bed. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters are absent. * This is also the debut of Lily Bunny, Farmer Fox and Farmer Alfalfa. * This is the first time Huckle Cat asks, "Where's Lowly?", the second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This is the second time there was a song from the ending. * This is the second time that this episode has a lot of limited animation. * This is the first time the Narrator narrates the introduction, and later, he names each number from 1 to 20 after Lily Bunny and/or Huckle Cat count things. * This is the last time the Narrator that sounds like Tom Hanks or Rush Limbaugh, in the opening segment. * This is the second time Huckle's voice is high. He sounds like he's excited. But on other videos, his voice would be normal. * Lily Bunny's voice would be sounded like Sofia from the Disney Junior television series, Sofia the First. * This is the last time the background music sounds like KPM/APM and Bruton music libraries. * Stock animation footages of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever", the Busytown people working and the wallpaper screens, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" and "Produced entirely in New York City", are reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series